bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gasheadsteve
"Bristol Rovers 1-1 Walsall (19-01-2008)" seems like the best way to go to me. If I can think of I better way I'll let you know. Player Templates - International Caps? Just wondering if it would be worth adding international caps in the player template. I know Rovers aren't exactly filled with masses of internationals, but might be a good addition. Opponent Records Hey Steve. Just wondering where you get your opponent records (like past results, players for both sides)? Been looking on the net but can't seem to find anything decent. Welcome Hi Gasheadsteve -- we are excited to have Gasopedia as part of the Wikia community! I will import your content here today, so you don't need to worry about manually copying pages over. If there's anything you need, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Let me know if there are any extra tools you need, like the Semantic extension that Referata uses. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi Steve. I hope everything is going well with the new location for this wiki. To ensure that your community finds its way here to the new wiki, it might be a good idea to add a message in the sitenotice of the old wiki. This appears at the top of every page. Angela (talk) 11:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hey Steve. Since you just added the wiki to the Sports Hub, and since I'm now that working in the Sports division, I wanted to drop by and ask how things are going with the wiki. If you have any questions or need help with anything, just let me or Multimoog know. If my name looks familiar, it's because I designed the wiki's logo when it was requested back in August. =) By the way, I just set the skin to Monaco Sapphire (to match the logo color) so that any users who either don't have a skin preference selected or have the box checked next to "let the admins override my skin choice" will see it. JoePlay (talk) 18:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) F1 Wiki Alright mate. I've been working on the F1 Wiki with the intent to taking over once I have chance. I know you're interested in F1 so I thought I'd seek out your help. You're obviously a lot more experienced with stuff like templates and the whole wiki language and stuff but if you want to help out across the board you're more than welcome. Let me know. Gasheaduk 19:28, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) bristol rovers u got wrong pic of my dad john ellis goal keeper i put the proper one on Players pages Hi, I edit on the Liverpool FC Wiki, but I've been looking through this wiki and it looks in good shape. I particularly like the Players (A-M) and Players (N-Z) pages and I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind me using a similar format (I wouldn't like to copy without asking). Good luck with this wiki, always liked Rovers more than City. ;) Sunderland06 (talk) 19:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well? Sunderland06 (talk) 21:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I could also be a good thing that a website is copying you, because it means you're getting visitors. :D Sunderland06 (talk) 21:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, would you considering forging an affiliation with the Liverpool FC Wiki? That seems a lot more formal than it really is, it would merely be a link to our site from site to yours - and vice-versa - as a kind of friendship/partnership to attract different users. Thanks. Sunderland06 (talk) 15:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't really much room for a logo on the Liverpool Wiki, perhaps you could add something like this to this to the equivalent page on this wiki, so it appears on the drop down menus at the top. Sunderland06 (talk) 17:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good, might want to try linking some more football club wikis, preferably active ones. Sunderland06 (talk) 19:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Soccer Wiki We need help at the soccer wiki ( soccer4ever.wikia) . Could you come to this wiki . Happy65 a question...tote Hi Steve, its Tote here...Just wondering is there any way to get those two photos the right way way up on Gasopedia? just dont look as good as it could! Bar that, Im just making small never ending corrections to all my articles so they are seen by the public in the most polished way possible, but always holding on tightly to the truth... CheersTote 15:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC)